WITCH & winx club season2&3
by shlomi
Summary: this is WITCH's season2 crossover with winx club's season3. Nerissa refrees herself and wants more revenge and more hearts of planets. but Baltor searches for hearts too...who'll win? Nerissa has more magical teams in her sleeves
1. e53to57: symbols of elements

e53: heart of a daughter/when lightening strikes

in earth, plot- as in "Will's adventure book".

in Meridian, Nerissa is awakening inside the green jewel. She starts to understand what happened, and tried astral teleport to the world outside. She goes to earth to Cassidy's house. She takes Cassidy's mother's form and fakes helplessness in everything. Cassidy helps more and more until Nerissa says: "I'm maybe blind, but not helpless". Cassidy says: "I'm your daughter, I'll give everything…well, my heart is belong to you". Nerissa smiles, and nods. There's a glowing around Cassidy's body, starts from her chest, but she doesn't notice. Nerissa leaves the mom's body and wakes up inside the jewel. On her old talisman (from the comics) the symbol of water appears.

e54: heart of ex-guardian/trust me

in earth, plot- as in issue #24. After Taranee became angry, she goes to Kandrakar and Halinor tries to calm her down.

Nerissa astral-teleports to Kandrakar and watches. After more time that Lionel and Theresa annoy Taranee again, Halinor teaches her how to control her fire power in anger. In the next time, Nerissa goes in Taranee's body and tells that she succeeds. Halinor says: "I've a heart to you and I'll help you". There's a glowing around Halinor's body, starts from her chest, but she doesn't notice. Nerissa leaves Taranee's body wakes up inside the jewel. On her old talisman the symbol of fire appears.

e55: heart of granny

plot- as in issue #2. Nerissa astral-teleports to "the silver dragon" and appears in Hay Lin's body. Yan Lin is dying, and promises her granddaughter- "i'll always be in your heart" and dies. There's a glowing around Yan's body, starts from her chest. Nerissa leaves Hay's body wakes up inside the jewel. On her old talisman the symbol of air appears.

e56: heart of gardener

WITCH's plot- as in "Taranee adventures book"

Nerissa's "ghost" goes to Faden Hills to watch Kadma. She sees her taking care with her plants, and visiting the "rising star", but can't bring Kadma saying the word "heart". In the end she astral-teleports into a flower. In the evening client asks Kadma how she does it, and she explains: "I'm giving them my heart". There's a glowing around Kadma's body, starts from her chest, but she doesn't notice. Nerissa leaves the flowers and wakes up inside the jewel. On her old talisman the symbol of earth appears. She says: "4 down, one to go"

e57: heart of heir

in prologue, Nerissa's "ghost" goes to Kandrakar and talks to pink dragonian man, trying to convince him to replace the heart's keeper. Nerissa says: "you're Xin Jing's represented soul. You're the fifth dragon. The pink guardian isn't as she was". The council member is doubtful.

plot- as in issue #20, but xmas party. Nerissa astral-teleports into Mat. In the end Will talks to Mat, and he wishes there was a male-version of the heart of Kandrakar. Will says it could be cool. He asks her if he can hold the heart. Will says he can only borrow it for seconds. Nerissa is disappointed, but takes the heart. There's a hideous glowing around "Mat" and the heart. Nerissa leaves the Mat and goes to Kandrakar. With the meditation crystal she shows the dragonian what happened and asks him: "is the keeper suppose to be not responsible? She already uncovered the secret to her boyfriend. Now it was the last straw" the pink dragonian asks her what she wants. Nerissa says: "nothing, only to replace her with someone worthy. We need your agreement. Are you in or out?" The dragonian says: "I'm in". in that moment pink magical stream surrounds him and Nerissa.

Nerissa wakes up inside the jewel. On her old talisman the symbol of quintesensse appears. She holds in her hand blue version of the heart of Kandrakar, and drains the elements' symbols from the talisman into the heart. Inside we can see the pink dragon, knocking desperately. She says: "now I'm back". She uses her power to break the heart from inside, and exits, old-version again.


	2. e58to63: the androguardians

e58: quintessence (2/1)

plot- as issue #10, after the new year eve. In Meridian Elyon makes a party for the new year, and Nerissa comes, in costume of teenager. We see a boy, with green skin, red hair and eyes, looked like Will. His name is William. Nerissa digs in the ground near the palace and finds the mage's ring. She comes to the boy, and asks him what he thinks about Elyon. He says that Elyon is beautiful and he adores her. Nerissa asks if he wants to be magical too. He says yes and pink stream exits from Nerissa's blue heart, sorounding him. She says: "you're the andro-guardian of the heart"

e59: earth (9/1)

plot- as Hay's adventures book.

Nerissa goes to Zamballa and makes an astral drop from her. Then she masquerades to zambalian tree and meets young tree. His name is Cornelius. Her astral drop wanders around and Nerissa asks him if he remember this witch. He says yes and he wants to revenge her. Nerissa asks him if he wants magic for it, and he agree. Green stream exits from Nerissa's blue heart, sorounding him. She says: "you're the andro-guardian of the earth". She takes her old staff from the quarry and folds from there.

e60: water (16/1)

plot- as in issue #13, without Frost. In Winx club- ep40.

Nerissa goes to Eraklion and meets Diaspro, who is captured by the wrong righters. She suggests her freedom by giving up her magic. (Diaspro is the heart of Eraklion) but Diaspro refuses, thinks Sky Will come to rescue her.

Nerissa goes from there disapointed, and meets boy, with ginger hair nd blue eyes, looked like Irma. He knows that Diaspro is kidnapped and Nerissa asks him if he wants magic, to help his princess. He agrees and Blue stream exits from Nerissa's blue heart, sorounding him. She says: "you're the andro-guardian of the water".

e61: fire [23/1]

plot- as in Cornelia & Caleb's special, p1. In Winx club- ep49-50.

Nerissa goes to Magix and starts searching for the codex, the heart of Magix. She finds out that it's taken by lord Darkar. She goes to the red fountain and meets specialist with dark blue hair, looked like Taranee. He envies the fairies and the witches. He asks Nerissa if she's a witch. She tells him that she can give him magical powers if he wants. He says yes. orange stream exits from Nerissa's blue heart, sorounding him. She says: "you're the andro-guardian of the fire". Nerissa goes to the dragons that kept in the school and finds one yellow. She shows him with her talisman what Cornelia did and asks if guardian suppose to leave his friends and magic to his love. The yellow dragon, the ancient earth dragon, says no. Nerissa tells him that she needs to replace the guardians and she needs his help. "are you in or not?" he says he's in. in that moment green magical stream surrounds him and drains him into the heart. Now she has 2 dragons.

Nerissa goes to shadowhaunt and fights Darkar, but he wins. The codex stays with him.

e62: air (30/1)

in winx club- ep51-52.

Nerissa goes to Domino and starts searching for citizerns. The world is frozen and no sign of life. Nerissa seeks the heart of Domino and goes to the frozen pallace. She goes to the treasures room but doesn't find the crown. She walks in the planet until she arrives to frozen city. She finds iced people. One Chinese boy with black hair looked like Hay Lin, is her target. She asks him if he wants revenge against the ancient 3 witches. He nods. She tells him she can give him the option, by magic, if he wants. He nods again. Pearl stream exits from Nerissa's blue heart, sorounding him. She says: "you're the andro-guardian of the air". He blows up his prison from inside. She takes him to a fold and disappears from there.

She reappears in Kandrakar and goes to the crystal of meditation. She seeks for the past of Domino and sees how Daphne rescued Bloom who has the dragonfire. Nerissa goes to earth, to Italy, and seeks the heart of Domino. She doesn't find him, and returns to Magix. There she goes to Alfea, masqueraded as a young fairy. She asks fairies where's Bloom, and they answer she's in Shadowhaunt.

Nerissa goes to Shadowhaunt and starts fighting against lord Darkar. He almost defeats her, but then she summons her andro-guardians, in their unmagical form. The black Bloom starts helping Darkar, and the 5 androguardians are not match. Nerissa curses and folds away from there with her andro-guardians.

e63- energy [6/2]

in winx club- ep53.

Nerissa uses her male heart to seeks the energy parallel. She finds him, in Omega Dimension. She takes the andro-guardians with her and folds into the gate in Andros. When she arrives there she sees the gate is open, and Baltor comes out.

In Kandrakar the oracle calls WITCH and tells them that there was a breakout from the prison dimension, and Andros's soldiers need their help. WITCH go to Andros and find Baltor and Nerissa fight each the other. WITCH are shocked by the appearance of Nerissa, but more shocked of the fact that she has helpers- their 5 parallel boys, with the powers of elements. In the mess, Baltor escapes. Nerissa goes in the gate and leave the guardians to fight each the other. William of Meridian raises the male heart and says: "androguardians, untie!" he says "quintessence", Arny of Eraklion says "water", Rene of Magix says "fire", Lin of Domino says "air", and Cornelius of Zamballa says "earth". Their uniforms looked like the WITCH's, in boyish style. WITCH beat WARLC very easily, because the boys aren't trained in the elements so well.

In the prison, Nerissa finds a cell with guy who's looked as Orube. She asks him if he wants magic for freedom and he agrees. Violet stream exits from Nerissa's blue heart, sorounding him. She says: "you're the andro-guardian of the energy". He blows up his cell from inside and joins WARLC, now WARLOC. Nerissa goes to another cell, there's a violet dragon. She tells him she wants to replace the guardians, and she needs his help. "they're 5 now, and I need you. are you in?" "he says yes. in that moment violet magical stream surrounds him and drains him into the heart. Now she has 3 dragons. Nerissa seeks and find the white snow serpent and starts fighting him, but then Baltor arrives. He tells her that if she'll take the heart of Omega all the criminals will be released and it's very bad. Nerissa says that maybe she's evil, but not want to destroy all the universe and leaves, taking WARLOC with her.


End file.
